My Angel My Baby My Girl
by TeamEdwardTwilight
Summary: Boy meets girl, boy falls in love with girl and needs her desperately... one problem- the guy's a prince. Follow me, Edward Cullen, as I attempt to woo and win the heart of my beloved. E/B story of course! Slightly dark and possessive Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my third story, my story testing fate, is being put on hold for a while, due to me being stupid and a viruses geting on my old computer and I havd to get my whole harddrive swiped :( This is currently on my preety cool new computer which I adore ;)

This story is basically a boy meets girl, boy falls in love with girl and wants her desparatly but one problem- he's a prince.

By the way, I apologize in advance for the crappy spelling and grammar, my spell check hasn't quite worked itself out yet ;)

**My Angel. My baby. My girl**

I watched silently, half hidden by the shadows, as my baby girl made her way home. It wasn't safe for her on the streets at night. Anyone could go after her, anyone could take her, harm her. Or at least thats what I told myself anyway.

A small, shy smile flickered across my face as she shook out her hair and took off her sunglasses, folding them in her bag. How I envied her hair. Those beautiful, delicate strands were touched by her everyday. I wished that could be me.

I sometimes wondered if she ever realised I was watching her. If she ever felt my piercing stares on the back of her neck, or if she ever shivered when I watched her from her across the street.

I was in love with her.

I adored everything about her. The way her hair bounced and shined, the way her laughter could fill the room, the way her big brown doe eyes would flutter innocently beneath her lashes. She was perfection and I wanted her. So bad. But she never noticed me.

My... title made it hard for people to not recognise me. I was a prince, the prince of Randara (A/N completely made up place- i was quite proud of it actually ;] ). An extremely large powerful country. I was the oldest child in my family, the oldest son. This made me the legal heir to the throne so as to when my father chose to retire or when his time of departure struck him, I would take over. I do not think about my future often. Whenever I do, it is always with _her._ I dreamed of us marrying, her telling me she loved me. I dreamt of our kids, little brown haired wonders, just like her of course. My love for them would never be greater than my love for my angel, that I was sure of.

I had been a coward, I suppose you could say. My family's urging was the only thing making me consider going up to her and attempting to talk to her. The rejection would be too much for me to bear if she refused me. Another part of me, a darker part, wished that my family did not know of her. All of my family members were very close, and yet I had always seemed to be the odd one out. I despised when they wanted ot know every little detail, and I had no idea how my sister-in-law Alice and her husband Jasper who was my brother and Emmett my other brother and his wife Rosalie, could all stand to be living in the same house as I with my parents. I knew that if I ever married my sweet angel, and I didn't dare to hope, I knew that I would not and could not live with my family. I did not want them taking her away from me.

My confidence had been rising recently, and I had brought a large plot of land south from the palace. I would not break ground on it yet. I wanted my baby girl, if she ever chose me, to design the house. I loved her more than anything and I never would want her to feel left out.

I was snapped out of my internal musings when I noticed my baby dolls' name being called from across the street. I watched with seething hatred as a commoner came over to her and place his hand on MY babys' waist. How dare he? I roared in my head. I was enraged. Another part of me, which was equally as dominant, heart broke as I watched her returned the mans embrace. Why would she do this to me? How could she betray my heart so? I watched, silently seething, as she patted the mans arm in farewell and carried on home, to her small cottage she lived in with her parents.

At that moment I realised something. My baby would one day soon be snatched up. All of the men watched her, lusted after her. I knew that I had to woo her, and fast. I had to make her love me. With my resolve set in my head. I smirked silently as I climed up the tree outside her bedroom window. She was going to be mine.

**A/N So yeah, short chapter I know but this is just the introduction chapter.**

**Please review and tell me what you think**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is up now! Again kind of a short chapter, but I plan to make them longer and longer as time goes on. All you need for the next chapter is to press that lil' review button at the bottom of the page. !**

I was at home, pacing the length of my bedroom, practically wearing holes into the floor. It hurt not being able to see my angel, but I knew I had to figure this out. How the hell was I going to woo perfection? Okay, the wooing was not the hard part, it was my title which made everything that much difficult. As soon as I spoke to her, she would know who I was, that part was inevitable. I didn't know how she would react. I didn't want her bowing down to me, or calling me 'Your Highness', or 'Sir'. No, I could never want that. If only I could hide my face, change who I was.

That is when an idea hit me. How the hell didn't I realise this before?

I could be her secret admirer, sending her love notes, presents, flowers from afar. She would melt, of course, and when the time was right, I would reveal myself. By this time, she would be so smitten with her admirer, that she would have to be smitten with me too.

I felt strangely giddy at this prospect. I could not wait to get my plan into action. I practically skipped down the four flights of stairs to the first floor where the main sitting area was. I knew most of my family would be in there already, so I changed my pace to a casual walk and stepped into the living area.

Rosalie and Emmet where sitting together, side by side, hands held together. You could tell Emmett didn't really want to be there, but Rosalie loved this small bit of contact between them. Eventhough my brother loved her very much, I knew that he was dissapointed at the fact that Rosalie had not bore him a child yet. Rose adored Emmett, and constantly tried so hard to please him, that I knew, internally, she was berating herself for not yet concieving. I knew, that as and when they had a child, there relationship would be even more on the rocks than it is now. Rose knew that Emmett would love the child more than her, and that was the one thing she despised about him, I had overheard her and my mother talking together about it a few times. Rose wanted her life to be a fairytale, sure she got her literal Price Charming, but this Prine didn't love her as much as she loved him, and I knew it was a blow to her heart whenever he struggled to say I love you to her.

I never understood how Emmett would be able to do that, to be able to adore his future, un-born child more than his love. Thats when I understood that Emmett had just settled for Rose, because he was merely desparate to have someone he could call his own, someone he could teach new things to, make a mini replica of himself.

Jasper, was no where to be seen, which meant he was probably out fishing, his favourite pass-time. I think he enjoyed it so much, because it was a harsh contrast to the overly bubbly and extremely annoying little Alice, who had attempted to take over the palace as soon as she moved in.

I remember them days so vividly. She attempted to make every room her own, but my mother put her foot down as did Jasper. Carlisle, my father, really did have a strong dislike for the girl, so he just ignored and pretended she did not exist. Don't get me wrong, she can be fun, but she is so controlling and half the time, you just want to slap her. She only really listens to my father, if she told her to be quiet or go away, she owuld immediatly. Probably because she didn't want to be kicked out of the palace, which she knew my father would and could do. She was bitter about not being able to be future Queen, and I knew she would be extremely jealous of my baby doll if she ever agreed to marry me.

My Mother was flicking through design books, occasionally circling an item she liked the look of on a page or two. She smiled at me when I entered, and I decided it was time to get straight to business. 'Hey Mom, do you know the number for Jessapios' Florist?' I asked, sitting down next to her. Jessapios was an overally expensive flower shop, where only the richest of the richests could afford. It was totally worth it though, for my angel.

'Of course dear, I'll write it down for you,' she said, tearing off a corner of the magazine she was reading and scribbling it on the bottom. Passing it to me she asked 'Why on earth would you need the number for the Florists though darling?' Alice too looked up at me, with questions in her eyes. Nosey little brat. I knew they would eventually find out, so I might as well get it over with.

'I wish to buy a certain someone flowers,' I paused and held up my hand 'And yes, this certain someone happens to be the girl I've been telling you all about,' I heard my mother squeal and wrap her arms tight around me, whilst I tried to not-so-subtely push her off. Alice had thrown down her fashion magazine and began talking about what flowers _she_ would pick out for me to give to my baby, whilst jumping up and down and clapping and saying how she couldn't wait to have someone to herself who wasn't Jasper. It was all too much so I just had to yell...

'ENOUGH.' I pushing my mother off me, not hard, but enough for her to take her arms away from me. Alice stopped bouncing, my mother stopped squealing, Rosalie was looking my way with a smile on her face, which I didn't mind, and Emmett just seem generally disinterested. 'Mom, I know your happy for me but theres no need to act so excited. Alice, you will not pick out anything for her, or buy her any gifts or presents, because she is MINE, and not your new play thing. Okay?' I asked looking directly to both of them. Mom nodded her head meekly, and I felt a little bit bad about shouting, but then Alice made that trace of guilt go away.

'But Edward...' She wined. I knew she was about to have one of her tantrums, and I could hear Emmett and Rosalie both sigh when they heard her tone. I glared at her. She was testing my patience and that was never a good thing.

'No, Alice, don't you dare start. If you do, I will personally make sure you have nothing to do with her. Now go find Jasper and give him a good fuck and take all your anger out on him,' I hissed. Alice turned bright red, pouted and glared at me before scurrying out of the room like a little child who just got told she couldn't have a cookie until after dinner.

With the phone number in hand, I went upstairs to call the florist. I had no idea what type of flowers was her favourite, so I decided to go classical with a twist- orange and cream roses, a huge bouqet with over 100 flowers.

'That will be two thousand and sixty eight Ramaras (Ramaras are the currency in my made up counry of Randara :) ) Sir,' The shop assistant murmered into the phone.

'Perfect,'

**A/N- There you have it folks, you are know even more into the complicated mind of Edward Cullen ;)**

**In case you haven't noticed yet, Alice is going to be the whiney person of the family, and Emmett isn't the happy sould we know and love. But you never know, they could get a slap on the head in the near future. **

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all of your reviews, they really made my day :)**

**Here is chapter three, I may be doing a Bella POV later on or wherever, but I really want this story to be focusing on Edward POV because. lets face it, we all love to get into that sexy little head of his. **

**Some of you have been asking why Edward is afraid about Isabella not accepting his title etc. But all will be revealed in this chapter when Edward and Carlisle have a certain father-son chat :)**

**Chapter 3**

A knock on the door to my personal suite sounded almost as soon as I hung up my phone. 'Come in,' I called out taking a seat on the plush leather sofa I've had for years. Sure, its slightly worn, slightly cracked, but still as comfortable as hell. I looked up to see who had entered, and it turned out it was my father. I knew that my Mom had most likely told him about the flowers I ordered and I knew he was about to question me too. But just to be sure I had to ask 'Mom told you didn't she?' He confirmed my question by answering with a sheepish look on his face. I reluctantly motioned for him to sit on the matching black arm chair, across from the sofa.

'Well, actually your Mom and Alice told me,' he chuckled leaning back into the chair 'Tell me son, why have you finally decided to go after this girl now?' He asked, curiosity lacing his tone. He has a right to be curious, a small voice in the back of my head spoke, and I sighed and decided to get on with it.

'The other day I saw her with another guy,' I started and Dad motioned for me to continue. 'They seemed friendly with eachother, it was obvious he liked her from the way he touched her. I couldn't stand it, I wanted to be sick. I knew that if I left it too late, she would be married and have kids before I'd ever have the chance. So I decided to take action. Which was why I asked for the flowers and which is why we are talking about this now,' I say

'But I thought you were concerned with her not liking you because of your title. Why was that? Why aren't you as nervous anymore? Most people would use it to their advantage, why not you?' He inquired, truely at a lost now.

'I still _am_ worried about her not accepting it. It's alot to take in. Even though she is the most precious thing in the world to me, she probably thinks of herself as just an average girl, and going from a small cottage with not much money and then suddenly her finding out that a prince, _the_ prince of the country she lives in is madly in love with her and wants to lavish her with gifts and presents is a huge change,' I sigh 'I just don't want to scare her off, and I do not want her to think of me as above her or not worthy of me because of my title. If anything, I am no where near good enough for her. But I've decided that I don't want to waste anymore time, I want to take the plunge and romance her, because in the end, I am doing it all for us,' I finish. Dad is just staring at me for a long time. His face is void of emotion. When I clear my throat, a huge beaming smile appears on his face.

'Son. If you tell her all that you just told me one day, she will definatly fall for you,' I blush slightly and look down, not believing I practically spilled out my soul to my father there and then just moments ago. 'I am glad you are doing this the right way. When I met your Mother, and don't you dare tell anyone this, I demanded for her to marry me. She had no choice really, because I was the King, and we had a small quiet wedding. When she finally got used to us and she soon warmed up to me and loved me back, thats when we had the huge wedding, that you've seen pictures of, and renewed our vows six months later.' To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Dad forced Mom to marry him? And now they are one of the most happiest couples ever? This immeadiatly made me hopeful and have even more confident about how things would go with my baby. I suddenly missed her terribly and the ache in my chest intensifed considerably. Dad saw whatever look I had on face and winked at me. 'Go on, go stalk your girl,'

That was the only encouragement I needed as I ran to my bedroom, grabbed a pair of shoes and ran out my door.

* * *

><p>I was waiting eagerly nearby my baby girls house for the florist van to arrive and her flowers to be delivered. The flowers were due to be delivered at 5 PM and if I knew Jessapios, they were gonna be delivered on time. Just as my phone alarm beeped, I saw the truck rounding the corner and I smiled shyly, wondering what she would think.<p>

Two people had to get this huge bouquet out of the van and walk up to the door. My angel answered it, looking sexy as hell in a small shirt and tight ass shorts. How I loved that ass of hers, I would love to pinch it...spank it... I felt my self getting hard as images of her ran through me and I made myself a mental promise to take care of that later. I looked at my baby doll and saw her eyes widened and a hand clasp over her mouth as she saw the huge bouqet. She ushered the men in, and from what I am assuming, they were putting the bouquet somewhere in my Babys home. Hopefully her bedroom.

She seemed to question the two men as she showed them out and I heard them say something along the lines that it was an anonomous sender, just as I told them to. I sighed as I saw her smile softly and I gasped. She must be falling in love with me already! She waved goodbye to the two men and shut the door gently, going back inside her little home.

I knew my baby was trying to disciper whom was the sender, but I knew she would never figure it out. I did so hope she liked the flowers and I wished I could be there to recieve the kisses she most likely wanted to shower on the sender. I reached up and skimmed my fingers across my lips gently, imagining it was her lips pressed against mine. I felt myself getting hard again so I quickly blew a kiss in my angels direction, and sped off home, eager to take care of my er... problem.

I avoided all of the palace staff and residents as I made my way up to my room, using one of the back entrances instead of the main. Once inside my suite, I quickly locked the emain door, before stripping off and making my way into my bathroom. I decided on my wet room, which was small and contained and had a glass door which led to my main bathroom.

I gasped as I felt the cold water hit me, trickling down my spine. I grasped my alreadly erect manhood and glanced down at my ten inches. Fuck. I felt a surge of pleasure run through me as I brushed my fingertips along the head, gasping and biting my lip to stop from crying out. I imagined her little hand running up and down me. I was full out moaning now, and me being the inexpiernced virgin that I am, was close to coming in just a few quick strokes. Baby, baby, baby was all I could chant, before screaming it as I came.

I quickly washed and dressed myself and I wanted just a few minutes to bask in this ectasy, but then of course, the infuriating little bitch had to knock on my door. 'Edward! Edward!' Alice's shrill voice called out from behind my suites door. I threw open the door and hissed in her face

'What?' I seethed, silently convincing myself not to strangle the girl.

'You have got to let me use one of your suites room, your a single guy all on your own, and I need a new dressing space,' She said, stomping her foot like a pathetic little child. I grabbed the glass of water which was conviently on the small table next to my door and tipped it over her.

'How dare you!' She screamed, mouth open, eyes wide. I chuckled. She looked like an unattractive goldfish. I just rolled my eyes and slammed the door in her face, ignoring the string of profanities that poured from her mouth. Little cow.

Not bothering to leave my suite, I asked one of the maids to bring me up my dinner and I snuggled up along for an early night. Tomorrow, I would stalk my baby all day. She had been forced, I was sure, to going to La Push with the crappy crew she hung around with. I had to make sure no nasty boys hurt my baby girl.

I curled deep into my duvet and sighed. Dreams of my angel came to me that night.

**A/N- So did anyone guess that our sexy Edward was a virgin? No well there you are readers! Also that was my first ever almost-ish-lemon, so I hope that was okay ;) I will post the next chapter out as soon as I have five more reviews on this chapter. You can do it, just press that teensie review button and tell me watcha thought.**

**i hoped that the father and son chat helped clear up any questions for you guys, any more just write me in a review and I'll answer them next time round.**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Fourth chapter here. Erm.. yeah.. haven't really got much to say today. WHich is weird because usually I cannot shut up :/ Anyway RL had been treating me liek crap at the mument :/ And yes i did mean to misspell moment :)**

**Anyway Enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 4**

I remember the first time I saw her

_Flashback_

_I was walking home from the childrens hopsital I had just spent an hour visiting with my family. Usually, I wouldn't be allowed to walk back to the palace on my own, but the Hopsital was jammed packed with media and press, so I just snuck casually away, out of th ehospital ambulance entrance. Sure my family was probably wonder where I was, but I didn't care, I loved this closure, me being by myself. _

_Whenever I saw couples, walking along the streets, holding hands, kissing, a small place in my chest hurt. I knew that deep down I longed for that. That special someone I could give the world to, that someone to call mine. I was twenty-two and I had never kissed a girl before, I had never wanted to. _

_I had to walk down a few of the towns' back alleys and private estates, I knew that even though it was longer, it was the quickest way to get home without being stopped. I passed the towns main school and I saw all of the students out there, lounging about, taking it easy. What I wouldn't give to be seventeen again and just be normal, a normal regular guy. _

_A flash of shimmering brown caught my eye, and I stared intently to see the most beautiful goddess this earth had ever beheld. My baby. At that moment I knew I was in love. Everything I thought earlier about someone to acall my own came crashing down to me with a thump. She was the one I was looking for. We were eachothers destiny. _

_I gasped as I watched her throw her head back and laugh at something one of her friends were saying, and I was enraptured with the way it enhanced her chest and made her skin glow. I wanted her. I needed her. _

_A bell rang, most likely signifying the end of lunch and I gasped a quiet no as I saw my angel get up and leave. Why was she walking away from me? Did she not want me? I calmed myself, taking deep breaths. If I waited here, I would see her again at the end of the day. _

_So there I stood, and waited... and waited... and waited... for three hours... with a shit-eating grin on my face. _

_I played a game with myself and I stared at all of the cars in the parking lot, trying to deciper which one would fit my angel. All of them were pretty crap, and I couldn't imagine her in any of them. Some of them were just bloody awful like that crusty reddish-orange chevvy truck. She deserved something sleek and... sexy. Just like her. I blushed slightly, feeling the tips of my ears heat up. Sexy... I had never used that before, verbally or mentally, I smirked slightly to myself. I felt pretty...scandalous. I had never a need to use that word until now. _

_I heard a faded sound of what sounded like a bell. Of course I had heard many bells ring in the last three, one of them icldued my babys laughter, but this, this had to be the final bell.. hadn't it? My heart jumped as I saw the students exit school, my eyes desparatly searched for her within the torrent of people. Why did they all come out at once? The huge masses of students started to thin out, and there I saw her, walking out hurriedly, running her hands through her hair. Waving goodbye quickly to a group of people before she headed to... the red chevvy truck. The lump of metal which shouldnt even be called a veicial is what my baby doll was driving. Didn't her parents care for her? I made myself a quick note to buy her a car ASAP. _

_With longing, I watched her drive away, knowing I couldn't run after the truck without her thinking me a mad man. I quickly deposited her cars licene plate, in my blackberry, sending it to J Jenks, whom was a frequent supplier of my family, asking him to find out everything he could about the person who owns this horrid excuse for a car._

_I heard someone scream 'Its Prince Edward!' And a torrent of whispers and squeals surrounded the areas around me. I knew I had to go and fast. I walked quickly away, down many back streets, until I was infront of the palace. _

_It was then that all of the insecurities came about my title. _

_I got a quick reply from Jenks and I was told the basic facts on my baby doll. Isabella Swan, 5'4'', parents Charles and Renee Swan, DOB 13th September, and a few other facts like granparents, aunts, uncles etc. _

_My Baby Doll was going to be Mine._

_End Flashback_

That was all six months ago, and today, I was following my babe all day. A whole bunch of her friends from school were going down to La Push beach. Usually that wouldn't bother me, but there was a whole bunch of pitiful school boys going. What my baby girl was thinking I do not know. Shouldn't she be thinking about her secret admirer? Me? I had ordered another batch of flowers to be sent to her today, this time a huge bunch of white and orange lillies.n I had asked for the same message I had sent to her last time;

_From your love from afar. Always in my thoughts. -EC_

I showered quickly and ignored my mother when she offered me breakfast as I passed the main kitchen. I hopped into my vovlo and sped off to Isabellas home. She was set to leave at eleven, or so I have been told. As I pulled down her road, the tinited windows of my car stopped her from seeing me, I saw her standing outside her home, seemingly waiting. I wondered why she did not get into that awful truck of hers, when I saw a car pull up. I saw seething with anger. There was a Mister Michael Newton pulling up to my babys' house and giving her a lift. I glared at him as he honked the horn and didn't even bother to get out to open her door for her. She seemed bored, disintersted and rolled her eyes.

It didn't stop her from getting in though and driving off in Mikes car. I quickly followed, two ars separting themselves from me as we got on the highway. I saw my doll laughing at whatever Mike was saying and I knew instantly that the bastard had to pay. I had plans for him later.

Hundreds of questions ran through my head as I followed them to the beach. Why was she with him? Was it a date? Why wasn't she thinking about me? Didn't she want me? Did seh like Mike? Did seh think that _Mike _was her admirer? I shook my head to get rid of the insane ramblings and focused my attention on her.

About two minutes later, we pulle dup into the parking lot and I watched with glee as I saw my baby push Mikes' arm away when he tried to put it around her. Thats right, I knew my baby girl only desired me.

They walked up to a group of teenagers, all sitting round a bonfire, cooking hot dogs and marshmallows and making smores. It was getting dark, adn when I glanced at my watch, I knew that they had been there for about four hours, and I had been staring fo rthat same amount of time. The vile creature who tried to hold my baby, got up, said something to the group and headed towards his car. Now was my chance.

I could barely make out his face, and I knew he wouldn't being to see who I was. He opened the boot and I came up behind him and pushed his head against the corner of the trunk, He spun round and glared, his eyes searching blindly for me in the darkness. I twiosted his arm around adn leaned in close to his ear. I hissed 'Never, ever touch my Isabella again. I swear to God if you do you will not live for at all long,' I tightened my hold on his arm, caudsing him to let out a gasp of pain.

'Who the fuck are you?' He asked, his voice shaking slightly, he was struggling against my hold. Now that just wouldn't do. I kneed him in the groin and chuckled as he doubled over, thus twisting his wrist even more in the process.

'It doesn't matter who I am, but hear this boy, if you ever fuck with whats mine again I will kill you.' I threw him on the floor, watching a pathetic sight of him cupping himself, his face surely red. 'And best not tell anyone, espically Isabella baout this eh?' He nodded and crawled away and I sighed, content with what I had just done.

Back in the safety of my car, I watched as Isabella, and another girl mad ethere way to leave. I smiled with happiness when I saw her slide into the girls car and drove back home.

'See you soon, my love,' I whispered slightly into the darkness, and drove back the palace, ready to put phase two of the plan in action tomorrow.

**A/N- See how the chapters are getting longer and longer? Please review and tell me what you thought about Edward. **

**Next chapter Edward and Bella meet :) Only need four reviews to put the next chapter up. Hope you have a lovely day**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, in this chapter, some of it will be in Bellas point of view, because I know you all want to know what shes thinking ;)**

**Chapter 5**

BPOV

I had been getting that feeling lately, the feeling that I was being watched. I hated it, that intense, tingling sensation. It wasn't something I liked. To say it had been a strange week would be an understatement.

I was turning eighteen in six months, and I was secretly preparing to move out. I hated my parents, and they hated me. The feeling was mutual, and yet they didn't want me to leave. Not only would they be the talk of the town that their eighteen year old daughter and got up and left, they wouldn't have anyone to cook or clean for them, no one to wait on their hands and feet.

I knew I had been a mistake. They loved to remind me of this. I had been saving since I was ten years old, putting away all of the birthday money I recieved from distant relatives, every odd job I got paid for by the locals, all were stashed away in my bank account. I had two thousand and twenty ramaras, which even though it seemed like alot, I knew it wouldn't last.

I wanted to go to college, but I knew I would never be able to afford to go, so that was just something I had to accept. No matter how much I didn't want to.

To say my mother was jealous when I recieved an anomous bouquet of flowers from Jessappios was an understatment. Both she and I knew I was beautiful, I knew most of the guys in the town wanted me, both young and old. I wasn't cocky about it, but I had never recieved flowers from _the _flower shop before. And with such a sweet note attached to it too.

I sighed as I remembered the words, and I was contiually trying to figure out whos initials could be EC.

Mike had been avoiding me recently, which trust me, I didn't mind, but it was odd. He has been avoiding me ever since he got beaten up by a mysterious person on the night we went to the beach, and hasn't been the same to anyone since.

EPOV

I watched as my love exited from her house, her fingers were tapping away on her phone, and she was continually brushing her hair back. Perfection. I shook these thoughts out of my head. Time for that later.

Now was the time to start phase two start of my plan. I know its a crappy idea, but hey, I couldn't come up with anything better.

My baby would walk to the corner shop, at the end of her street, get a few items, then come back home. I prepared myself, always keepng one eye on the small convience store, and gave myself a mental pep talk.

Don't screw up. Don't screw up. Don't screw up.

I saw her leave the shop, her head was down again, looking at her phone, and I began walking... with the luke-warm coffee in hand. I too pretended to be browsing my phone. We were nearing eachother, her unintentionally, and me, well, totally on purpose. We 'suddenly' crashed together, my coffee flying, her about to fall backwards. I grabbed her round the waist and 'tripped' backwards myself and we landed in a heap, with her on top of me... oh the possiblities.

'Hi, I'm Edward Cullen,' I grinned

**You didn't think I forgot about you did you? Well I know short chapter, but this is leading up to th epart you have all been waiting for! Bellas reaction. **

**Seriously though guys, should get the next chapter out by tommorrow, or later on this evening (GMT time).**

**Also, anyone surprised that Bellas parents don't want her? Yes? No? Tell me in a review, only need four more so I can bring myself to produce the next chapter ;) **

**xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, lifes been pretty crappy and confusing recently, so I updates will most likely become more frequent, because I sometimes feel that fanfiction, is a way to escape from shitty real life drama, you know? Deep right?**

**Anyway, here is chapter six and enjoy :)**

**Chapter 6**

I cradled her in my arms, revelling in the feeling of her softness, her warmth. This was where she belonged. I heard a gasp and I looked down to see if she was hurt. Her eyes were wide as she stared up at me. Her mouth lightly agape. Did she not like what she saw? Was she _replused _by me? My heart felt heavy then. How could a relationship ever be possible if she thought me ugly?

She scrambled upright as I loosened my hold on her. Her shirt was covered in the coffee, and I knew, that if the shirt happened to be white, there was no way I would've been able to contain myself.

'Oh my gosh.. I am s-so sorry your highness...majesty...sir..' She stuttered out. My heart fell to my shoes. Why wasn't she leaping into my arms and kissing the hell out of me, falling in love with me at first sight? Didn't she know I as the one who sent her flowers?

Thats when I knew I had to tanke things slow... real slow.

I reached down, picked up her hand and kissesd the top of it, letting myself linger there, all the while holding eye contact with her (**A/N- Swoon-worthy right? Thats right ladies, fan yourselves ). **She gasped, but quickly removed her hands from mine, composing herself and clearing her throat. 'I am so sorry sir, I wasn't looking where I was going, but I must be on my way.' She quickly sidestepped around me, butr I wasn't having that.

'Wait!' I said, grabbing her arm quickly. I was at a loss. This was not going as planned. She was meant to be in love with me already. I decided to go in for the kill. 'Did you like your flowers?' I asked shyly, knowing she would know I sent them.

'Y-you sent them t-to me?' She stuttered out, her breathing rapid. Was this a good sign? And then she passed out in my arms.

This was not going as planned.

I held her more firmly in my arms, one arm supporting the back of her knees, whilst the other cradled her shoulder. She didn't way a thing and I pursed my lips at how delicatly thin she was. We would have to get some meat on her. How I did it, I don't know but I somehow managed to pick up her bag of forgotten groceries on the floor, all the while retrieving her phone and her house keys. I clambered up the small, rickety path to her house and turned the key in the lock.

I had seen images of her house before on the internet and also seen it through some of the windows, but I had never before been inside it. I knew the general direction of her bedroom so I walked up the staircase and searched until I found my babys room. Somehow, though, it didn't seem to fit her. It seemed too... mis-matched to really be her room. Didn't her parents love to spoil her with nice things?

I layed her down on the bed in the corner, a small double sized, not at all big enough for my girl. She should be able to sprawl out on the bed, with lush pillows and throws surrounding her. I wondered about changing her now dry coffee-stained shirt, but thought better of it. I did not want to have to jack off in her bathroom or her be offended by my actions.

I knew she would most likely be out of it for a while, so I smoothed her hair on her forehead and went downstairs to the kitchen quietly. I picked up the bag of discarded groceries, which had been dumped on the floor and began rifling through the cupboards to try and treat my darling to a suitable meal.

There wasn't alot to choose from which made me frown. Mainly booze and bread and cheese. But I didn't let that deter me. I grilled two slices of bread slightly, just enough so I could place the cheese on top of it and watch it melt slowly. I poured some orange juice into a glass and topped it up with ice cubes from the fridge. Finding some fruit in the grocery bag, I chopped a pineapple, kiwi, strawberrires and an orange and mixed it together to make a fruit salad. Setting it all on the tray, I made my way carefully up the stairs, towards my baby's room.

I gently set the tray of food down on the small desk in the corner of the room, and lowered myself to sit on the side of her bed, stroking her hair softly. Waiting for my princess to awaken.

BPOV

How stupid am I? I just crashed into the bloody Prince for Gods sake, not only that, but I had to stutter like an idiot because of how damn handsome he was. I tried to avoid him, walk through my front door to my quiet house, in my quiet home, and go back to my quiet, ordinary, boring life. But then he said those words that shattered my world.

'Did you like your flowers?' He asked with a small, adorable smile on his face, looking almost... shy? Wait. Back up. He couldn't have been...could he? There's no way in hell that he...a prince could have sent me flowers.

I had to ask that stuttering mess of question to confirm what was going on in my head. Suddenly all of my inner ramblings stopped. And then I passed out.

My eyes fluttered open, adn I felt th eheat of a body next to me. I turned catiously around and was met by a pair of bright green eyes. Oh. Dear. God.

The prince was in my bed, the prince was in my bed...

'Glad to see you're finally awake,' He said softly, his hands running through my hair. He got up eagerly and walked over to my desk and brought back a tray with food on. Did he make this? 'Good things the food not gone cold, I hope you like this, my cooking skills aren't excellent, but I hope it will be alright,' He said as he looked up at me with wide, innocent eyes. He seemed almost shy. It was actually pretty endearing.

Wait, did I just say endearing?

Thats when I knew we had to sort this situation out.

I sat up more comfortably in my bed, pushed my hair back and my tray away. There was one thing I was just itching to know. 'Why did you send me flowers' I asked, all business now.

He smiled slightly, and chuckled nervously. 'I, well I um... really, really like you Bella, and don't think this wierd or anything, but when I saw you for the first time, I just well, I wanted to know everything about you, and I ofund out some stuff , and I didn't want to hide from you any longer, so I decided to send you the flowers and meet you. I am not a stalker or anything liek that... even though some may call it that, but I was just shy really,' He said all of this with his head lowered and constatly knawing on his lip.

OKay I admit, I am a little creeped out that this guy, this prince, seems to know so much about me. But on the other hand, I am incredibly flattered. I never realised how lonely I had been recently, and suddenly, now that I was in this room talking to him, I didn't feel alone so much anymore. Strange.

'What are you trying to say?' I asked bluntly

He looked up at me, seemingly shocked at my blunt statement, and blushed slightly. 'I guess what I am trying to say is, would you,... consider... going out on a date with me?' I stared at him, straight in the eye, trying to find a trace of humour or amusement. But I found none. What I did find though, was... hope. And also the look that I could crush his heart at any second. Odd.

I saw it two ways.

I could go out with this guy who seemed to genuinly like me and seemed to not want to get in my pants, or I could stay at home, going on about my ordinary life, and watch Pride and Prejudice like I usually do, gain ten pounds from eating a tub of ben and jerrys and live a life full of regrets.

I decided to give him a chance.

**A/N- I know, I am sorry, I am evil to leave it there, but hey I was in a rush and I didn't want to ruin this chapter by just drivvling on about unimport crap :)**

**I know some of you may find Bellas reaction a little bit too calm and collective, but remeber, this is not the shy Bella we know. My Bella is confident, strong-willed and also isn't afraid to give Edward the vital grill down about his stalker-ishness in the next chapter. I also didn't have enough time to edit this chapter so sorry for bad spelling/grammar.**

**Any ideas on where Edward should take Bella on their very first date?**

**Five reviews for next chapter**

**xoxo**

**Oh and thank you all for your reviews, they make me smile and brighten up my day**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-**

**Disclamers- I own nothing, all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**I know I know, long time no write, but I have a shit load of work and crap to do, it is not at all plasant. This chapters going to be a very short one, due to reasons I cant go into at the moment, because I am in such a rush, but tell me what you think or berate me in a review for not writing for an age and a half. **

**Love you all **

**xoxo**

**Chapter 7**

I left my babys house with a shit-eating grin on my face. She must be half in love with me already if she agreed to go out on a date with me. I smiled at this thought and glanced at my watch. I only had five hours to prepare a date fit for my princess. It seemed impossible, but I would do it.

I wanted everything to be perfect and peaceful and just focusing on the two of us. I knew public places was out of the question as I would get recognised too easily, so I would have to do somethig private. Most likely on the castle lands, I thought reluctantly. I was not going to tell my family about my plans. Isabella was mine and I was not going to share her, not with anyone.

I wanted to take her to my meadow, it was completely secluded and private, but I wanted to save that for a later date. After multiple laps of my room, and after pulling out half of the hairs on my head out, I decided to take her on a moonlight picnic. I would make her swoon and melt, and I just couldn't wait.

This date was all for myself and my love, and I wanted everything to be completely personal to us. Which is why I decided to make our dinner and not let one of the kitchen staff prepare it. I made us spagetti with the Cullens' famous spagetti sauce for main, for the starter I made us prawn cocktails with the works and for desert I made us angel delight and whipped cream, oh the endless possibilites...

I had about an hour and a half left until I needed to pick up my baby, and the sun was already going down. I went into one of the palaces' attic rooms and got out the long silver candle holders from last years christmas ball and I also picked up a bag of red rose petals, left over from the same party.

I arranged everything, until it looked, dare I say, spectacular, and quickly got changed into my best suit- a black Armani, with a grey shirt. I pondered wearing a tie, but quickly decided against it, opting to leave my collar open instead. I got into my Aston Martin, the car I brought for special occasions, and this was the first time I had used it. (**A/N- To those of you who thought that Bella and Edward lived on the same street, just to correct that, they don't. Sorry if I wasn't clear in the earlier chapters.)**

To say I was nervous was an understatement. I wanted her to love me as much as I her. I wanted her to like the same things as me, to accept me for who I am. I didn't want my family spending time with her, as stubborn as that may sound, but she was mine and no one elses. I knew that if we ever had children together, I would not let them take her away from me. I knew I would love them, they would contain a part of my angel, how could I not? But I knew I could never love them as much as my darling. Hopefully, she would feel the same.

I turned a smooth left into my baby girls street, and was surprised to see her standing outside on her porch, waiting for me with an anxious look on her face. I frowned. She could catch a chill, or worse, pneumonia. I wanted to knock on her door, court her, and meet her parents. But still, all that could wait. I was just excited to have my baby with me.

Pulling up to the kerb outside her home, I opened my door and kicked it shut behind me, desperatly trying to be suave and cool, everything I wasn't around her. I gasped as I took in her form. She was stunning.

Her hair was left down and natural, absolutly beautiful. She was wearing a dress with ruffles and the hem stopped higher than mid thigh (**A/N- link to dress and shoes on my bio)**. It showed so much skin and God it was sexy and hot and- fuck I just got hard. I thought about attempting to hide it, but for some reason, i was feeling very naughty tonight and decided to just let it get harder and harder. I wanted her to know how she affected me, and I wanted to brush my cock against her later. I was one horny motherfucker, I know, but seriously, have you seen her?

I blushed slightly as she looked me up and down, her eyes lingering on my crotch. The shy, unsure girl I had seen earlier was gone, and I watched as she got the perfect definition of bedroom eyes as she looked at me. My little kitten had a dirty side.

Walking up to her, I let my eyes linger in all the right places, I then placed my hand on the small of her back and kissed her cheek.

'Ready to go?' I whispered in her ear, letting my lips graze the lobe.

**A/N- *hides* I know, very short chapter, but come on you gotta admit you gotta love Edward in a suit. **

**Anyone got anything to say about Edwards mindset and his thoughts about kids? Tell me what you think**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Angel My Baby My Girl**

**Hey everyone, my internet has been whack recently, so I had to post this chapter later than anticipated. **

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING **

**chapter 8**

BPOV

I had agreed to go on a date with a prince.

And goddamit I was excited about it. This was my first ever real date and come on, doesn't every girl dream of this? I never realised about how much of a girl I was, until I had fussed over what to wear. Seriously, I didn't do this type of shit. Half of my wardrobe was splayed out across my room and I had search and searched and searched, until I had come up with- nada.

I wanted to look presentable and slightly flirty. I realised I would have to go shopping and I was looking forward to it. It had been a long time since I had been shopping for something special and I just couldn't wait.

My secret love was _Victoria's Secrets_, that shop own my heart and I loved that they did sexy underwear and clothes and nightwear, all under one roof! Even though you could call me a girly-girl, I did not particularly like the color pink, so I immeaditly steered away from all of those bright fuchias.

I knew it would be relitavly warm, despite being slightly dark outside when mine and Edwards' date would be, so I picked a cute little dress in cream. Sure it was short, but I had great legs, so why not show them off? It was pricey, more than I would usually spend on a dress, but this was a special occasion.

After going home and after I had fully been washed and waxed and buffed to perfection, I curled my hair lightly and slipped on the dress and heels. Clattering down the stairs, I grabbed a clutch bag and was faced with a dilemma.

I knew I wasn't going to tell my parents about my date with the prince, but I had to walk through the kitchen where they were to get out of the door. Shit. I held my head high. I knew I looked hot tonight, and I knew they would try to bash it, but I had had enough insults from them to last a life time.

'And where do you think your going, looking all slutted up?' Renee asked, looking up from her expresso she had been nochantly sipping, but looking up at the sound of my presence, Charlie looked up from were he was reading the sports column of the newspaper and sucked in his teeth... here we go...

'So you've finally shown the true whore side of you. Who are you going to be giving yourself up to eh? Doubt anyone would want a bitch like you,' he spat. I swallowed hard. I knew I said I would ignore them, but it still hurt me all the same.

They were meant to be my parents. The parents I had read in all of the books I have collected were kind, gentle creatures. I never understood how they could hate me so much. I knew I had been a mistake, I wasn't planned, aparently, it had been too late in the day to get an abortion. Renee, at first, didn't care. She was excited about having a little girl to dress up and be a mini replica of her. Too bad I turned out to be the complete opposite. Another dissapointment, another mistake.

'I am going out with a group of friends, okay? I'll be back whenever,' I mutter before pushing past and walking out the door to the porch.

'Don't hurry back,' I heard my mothers' sing-song voice call. Bitch.

I glanced down at my phone in my hand. I still had five minutes until Edward was due to come, so I decided to wait on the porch. Time had crept by and I began to feel unsure of myself. What if he didn't turn up? I would be so humiliated, my parents wold never let me hear the end of it and I would be the gossip of the town.

I sniffed down my own self-pity when I heard a car rounding the corned to my road. It was a sexy car... with a sexy owner I noted, as I watched Edward unfold himself from the car. I was glad I had decided to dress-up because he was wearing a nibble-worthy tux. Yummy. I let my gaze wander and I saw the prominent hard-on in his crotch area, and I noticed he blushed slightly. My eyelids got heavy as I thought what lay beneath the clothes, and I barely realised when his hand found place on the small of my back and he whispered in my ear 'ready to go?'.

I shivered as I felt his lips graze my lobe and I could only nod slightly as he took my hand, opened the front passenger door to his car and settled me in. Going as far as to make sure I was buckled in properly. He looked sheepish when I gave him a questioning look and blushed whilst muttering a 'safety first'.

I couldn't help but smile. He was adorable, and he seemed to hang on my every word, my every move. And strangly, I liked it. I never realised how much I craved the attention of a person, how much I needed it.

My mother and father had neglected me for years, and I knew that all of my friends were fake. I always thought that I would be able to make it on my own, do it on my own, but now, looking at this man beside, who clearly adored me, I felt a sense of... hope.

For the first time in my life I felt content.

**A/N- And I was gonna stop there, but I'm not completely evil ;)**

We drove up to the front gates of the palace, and it looked even bigger up close than it did in pictures in magazines and on TV. I couldn't help but gawp at all the perfectly trimmed hedges, the large fountain sitting gracefully in the middle of a freshly mowed lawn. Heaven.

I was surprised when Edward took a left, instead of driving up to what I assumed was the main palace entrance, and drove down a small windey road. He pulled up onto the grass, and without a word, he came round to my side, opened my door and grazed my fingers against his lips as he help me out.

I melted.

When I had righted myself, I glanced up, only to do a huge double take as I saw the scene before me.

The sun cast orange waves across the sky, making a perfect backdrop for the sight before me. A long path was covered in rose petals, making a perfect carpet for the ground. Silver candle holders were alight with soft flames, framing the path for as far as the eye can see. It was... unreal.

I felt a body hover behind me, and I couldn't help but sigh softly when he placed his arms around me, cradling me to him. 'Do you like it?' He murmured in my ear, his soft breath carressing my neck. All I could do was nod. I was speechless, and that was a rare thing for me.

Edward gently took my hand in his and we began making our way down the path. I could feel his eyes on me, and I loved it. I was right when I noted that the rose petals and candles continued on and on. So beautiful. I could see a clearing close by, and I felt Edward come behind me and he gently covered my eyes. I gasped as he lifted me up with ease so he was cradling me in his arms, and began walking down the path, keeping my face firmly buried in the crook of his neck.

I felt his stop and he gently set me down whilst brushing his lips along my closed eyelids. 'Open your eyes,' I heard him whisper and when I did, I was met by the most sweetest gesture anyone had ever done for me. By now, the sky was now a peachy-pink, and from where we were on the cliffs, we could see the sun setting far off in the distance. On the ground was a red picnic blanket with a huge woven basket of food and drink, with a plate and cutlery set out on the ground. Even more rose petals completed the ensemble.

I looked at the carefully prepared scene before, and looked at the perfect man beside me, and I only had one thought ringing through my head.

He really must love me.

**A/N- An entire Bella POV in this chapter. Quiet proud of it myself, because I find it wasier to write from Edwards POV because his thoughts are alot less complex. I mean he only thinks about his baby, how hard is that?**

**Please review (only need at least 4 until next chapter is posted), and if any of you have any request for the later chapters, let me know.**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**Hello fanfictioners, and how are we all today? This chapter gives you a lil' more insight on Rosalie's and Emmett's relationship. Tell me what you think...**

**My Angel My Baby My Girl**

**Chapter Nine**

The date was everything I had planned and more. It felt so good to know that I was giving my little doll a fun time and it did my heart wonders whenever she would smile at me during our time together. I loved it. I loved her.

I glanced down at the watch on my wrist, and I knew I couldn't put off the inevitable any longer. She would need to be getting home soon. We had been out here for four hours, sure it had gotten a bit chilly, but we wrapped the blanket around us and huddled together for warmth. At this very moment, my arm was tight around her, her arm was drape gently around me and we were snuggling together with her head underneath my chin. I was in heaven.

She really seemed to be in love with me, and I felt giddy at the thought. I was already having ideas of our wedding and honeymoon and the first time we made love and had children. I had never felt so content in my life. So at peace. At this very moment, it was just me and her. We were all that mattered.

I felt my baby slug slightly in my arms, and I immediately panicked. Was she okay? Were the prawns really that dodgy? Had I killed her with my cooking? Tears sprung to my eyes, as I watched with horror as she slumped even more. She couldn't be dead could she?

The rational side of my brain mentally slapped myself across the face and told me to man up and grow a pair. I realized, to my great relief that she was only sleeping. I felt silly and embarrassed about my display, and did a shy glance around to see if any non-existent people had heard. I lifted my hand to press against the heat of my cheek and I laughed gently when I realized how much of a fool I had been.

My sweet babe was merely tired. This was acceptable as she had had a long day. She was probably flustered all morning in preparation for our date, and she must've discovered her undying love for me during the time we had spent together and that must've taken a lot out of my little princess.

Very, very gently, with great caution and care, I lifted her up in my arms, gently rocking her to sooth her sleepy moans of protest. She seemed satisfied with this and fell into a deep sleep again and I cradled her to my chest. She was like my little baby and I adored it.

I loved taking care of her. I wanted to give her everything. I had seen many relationships in the past with have withered and died from lack of love form the husband or partner. Take Rosalie and Emmett for example.

In the early days of their relationship, he was stunned by Rosalie's beauty, but that was all he saw. Rosalie wasn't the most beautiful person in the world, anyone could see that, many men had commented that she was merely slightly above average for a girl and Emmett took a liking for all the imprudent stories made up about her. He didn't see the kind mothering side of her; he did not care much for that. All he cared about was that she gave good head and looked great on his arms at social functions and the like. He would tell her sweet words and she would melt in his arms every time. Little did she know that he had searched every single phrase and murmur. Not so heart-melting now, is it?

I remembered the first time they had sex. Emmett had told me he was eager to get her in the sack, and I remembered I had blushed and rolled my eyes at this ungentlemanly comment. They were both in his suite, more specifically in his bedroom, which backed onto the main family lounge. He didn't care that his family was in the next room and we could hear everything he was saying to her. We suddenly heard a blood curdling scream and we all gasped, eyes wide. My Father, being the head of the household, ventured in first, only to find a boxer-clad Emmett with his dick poking out, and a half naked Rosalie (she had her shirt still on) lying on the bed with tears running down her face, blood marring the sheets.

Emmett was furious. 'The little bitch was meant to be experienced!' He had roared before back handing Rosalie and sending her flying across the room. She lay in a heap, sobbing. Esme had screamed bloody murder when she had seen Emmett treat Rosalie like that and she flew at him, her fist pounding.

I watched with horror as he punched my mother square in the stomach and that was it for Carlisle. He _attacked_ Emmett. Sending him to the ground. Punch after punch was delivered and it took myself and Jasper, and four other palace guards to get them away from each other.

My mother eventually forgave Emmett, after him getting on his knees and proclaiming he did not know what came over him. He did the same to Rosalie, but with her he used the searched love lines and sweet words and she, once again, melted.

Even now, I know Esme and Rosalie both fear him. They have every right to considering what he had done to them. Emmett wasn't always like this, but once he turned fifteen, he got into the lifestyle of drugs, sex and booze. He hasn't snapped out since.

Alice and Jasper were different. They were head over heels in love with each other... for about two weeks. In those two weeks, Alice had Jasper so convinced that she was the one, that she was the perfect beauty ever that they married quickly, but had a huge celebration live on the TV, all arranged by the demanding she-devil Alice of course. She loved the limelight. Too bad Jasper didn't see it until it was too late. As soon as Alice was proclaimed a part of the Royal Family, she changed completely. Out comes the demanding, annoying bitch. You can tell she never really loved Jasper; it was just her way of working it to the top. Even Jasper knew this, which is why he spent his lonely days fishing; to get away from the onslaught he called his wife. I knew she was trying to get pregnant, but she had not yet succeeded. I think she wanted a child to secure her place in the Royal Family. In her twisted world, a baby equaled high status; a thing she has always craved.

I was determined to never mess up the love myself and my baby shared. I never would let anything come between us, never let anything break us. She was my everything, and nothing would ever change that.

**A/N- Sooo watcha think? I hope you all got a better insight to the relationships and everything. **

**I have a message for you all. If any of you know any fanfiction stories were Edward is really lovey-dovey with Bella and it's just a sweet little romance, or a family story etc. Please drop me one in a review. **

**Tell me what you thought love you all **

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Thank you all for your reviews, I have read each one and they always make me smile. **

**Sorry for not updating in a while, but I hope you'll find that this chapter is actually the longest chapter yet, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

My baby doll was still asleep when we pulled up to her home. I had an internal debate with myself on whether to wake her up, kiss her cheek and say goodnight, or to gently carry her in, meet her parents and tuck my sweet baby in bed. I chose the latter. My babe would introduce me to her parents someday, I was sure, so why not speed up the process?

I slipped out of the car and ran quickly to her side, carefully opening the door; I unbuckled her seatbelt and scooped her up very slowly. With get care and precise movement, I carried her to the front of her house. Now I had a small dilemma. How the hell was I going to ring to doorbell? I didn't want to knock with my foot, because the movement may cause my sweet baby to wake up and that just wouldn't do. With a quick glance to my left and right, I leaned towards the doorbell, and rang it with the tip of my nose. Sweet.

I could hear the chimes ring through the house, and suddenly the door was yanked open with her mouth open in mid-rant 'Where the hell have you been, you stupid child?' My eyes widened. This was no way to treat her daughter. My baby should be the most important thing in the world to her.

Renee's (thank God I did that check on her earlier) eyes opened wide and her mouth hung open. She was staring at me with awe and confusion and... jealously? Her eyes raked over my baby doll and I, and now I could see the obvious envy in her eyes. She was jealous over her own child. Why on earth wasn't she happy for her, why did she look so surprised? Surely Isabella had been gushing beforehand about our date and how in love with me she was to her Mother. Then again though, judging by Renée's reaction so far it seemed as if she didn't care much for her daughter.

Instinctively, I took a step back. No one should have any ill towards my baby girl. When I moved something seemed to snap Renée back to reality, and before I could blink, she took a step forwards and gave my baby a hard sharp smack across the face. 'Wake up you stupid lil' bitch,' she hissed, right in my darlings' ear 'Don't be so goddamn unrespectable'. I could barely hear her words as the blood was pounding around my head. I was just about to open my mouth to roar at her when I saw my princess' eyes flutter open.

She gasped at her mothers' words and glanced up at me with tears in her eyes, cradling her cheek. She looked almost... ashamed? I couldn't bear to see her like this and I cradled her face to my chest, rocking her against me gently. I glared at her mother who was watching the scene unfold with disbelief marring her features.

'How fucking dare you touch her!' I roared my voice rising from angry to a deafening thunder. She gasped and stumbled back against my death glare, holding her chest tightly. I was about to continue when a chubby old man sauntered out to join our little gathering on the porch.

'What the hell is all this goddamn racket about? Is Isabella home yet?' Thank God, someone seemed to care about where my baby was. He looked at me and did a quick double take. 'You-Your Highness,' He managed to gasp out whist bowing his head slightly.

'Call me Edward,' I nodded to him 'Would you mind telling me why the hell your wife was screaming at Isabella?' I asked and I felt my angel tense around me, as if bracing herself for a hard blow. I rubbed her shoulders and back soothingly and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

Charlie gasped at this and turned to his wife with an incredulous look on his face. Something seemed off. 'You did what, woman? How dare you speak to our precious little girl like that, why her innocent big blue eyes must be full of confusion right now,'

Innocent big blue eyes... innocent big blue eyes... innocent big...fucking BLUE EYES! My mind screamed at me. I knew it was all an act. I knew that Isabella's father didn't give two shits about her and neither did her mother. Her father, being an obvious quick thinker put two and two together to get five.

It obviously clicked in his small, peanut sized brain that Prince plus Daughter equals Charlie Rich and Living in Luxury. How fucking pitiful. I decided to play along, get the two bastards hopes up, just to send them crashing back down again. I also wanted to get the full story out my precious angel, so I could use some carefully selected words to walk out on her parents with her. I couldn't fucking wait.

'I hope you don't mind if I stay the night with Isabella, it has just been such a lovely day that we don't want it to end, do we honey?' I asked, caressing my sweet angels' cheek. She was lovely. She smiled up and me and nodded, burrowing her face into my chest again, making my heart pound violently. She was defiantly warming up to me.

I clicked my hand rudely in front of her parents gaping faces, and they quickly snapped out of it and ushered me inside, both with jealous, spiteful looks on their faces. I rolled my eyes, scooped up my princess and started up the stairs, feeling them one breath behind me all the time. They were seriously starting to piss me off. I got into my baby's room and placed her down carefully on the bed, sighing when she glanced up and me through her eyelashes. Beautiful.

Her parents were still at the door way, stunned looks on both of their faces. 'We do not wish to be disturbed,' I said before slamming the door shut and locking it. I could hear them moaning and swearing under their breath, but I didn't care. I was the prince and completely untouchable. Even if they decided to ring the police, it would be futile. One word from me and _they _would be taken away to the station, not I.

I turned my back to the door and looked down at my angel. She was propped up on her bed, smiling a gentle smile at me and my heart stammered. I couldn't help but kick off my shoes and snuggle next to her, placing my arm round her shoulders. My insides twisted and turned when I felt her cuddle up to me; her little head under my chin, just where she was supposed to be.

I cupped my hand under her chin gently, forcing her to look at me. 'Now tell me baby, what the hell is going on with your parents?'

**BPOV**

My smile slipped instantly from my face as soon as he said that.

This evening had been magical and weird at the same time. To say I was surprised when I woke up outside my parents' house, cradled in Edwards arm would be an understatement. I was even more shocked when my father showed some false concern and from the look on Edward's face, I knew he didn't fall for it either. It was quite pathetic actually how quickly they jumped when they saw Edward and me together.

I knew Edward was, to put it lightly, besotted with me. I understand know that his love for me is true and genuine and I had never realised how much I wanted that special someone; that special someone to love me more than anything in the entire world.

I knew that he knew that something was up with mine and my parents' situation. I knew it was inevitable and I would have to tell him at some point. But I suppose I was afraid that he wouldn't accept me. I knew he thought I was this perfect person, but I knew I was not. I swore like a sailor, had incredibly bad eating habits and even though I appeared to be Miss Nice Girl of the School on the outside, secretly, inside of my head I was counting down the days until I could up and leave everyone in this town.

'They never wanted me,' I began, snuggling deeper into his chest, he was so warm and I craved him. 'I was a mistake on a drunken night, I suppose you could say. By the time they found out, it was too late to get rid of me, and when they found out I was going to be a girl, Renee got excited, thinking she could make me into a mini replica of her. Too bad she didn't think about all the crying and pooping and feeding that came with a baby. I was basically a forgotten child. I was admitted to hospital hundreds of times as a baby and child because I was too underweight and Renee lied about me having a problem eating. We were even visited by the Social, but Charlie and Renee always seemed to know when they would come and they would act like responsible and loving parents.

'When I turned twelve I had to fend for myself, literally. I was forced to wait on them hand and foot, and if I didn't I would get punished,' as soon as I said this word, Edward arms tightened around me. 'At first it was just food and water punishments. The slaps and kicks didn't start until I was thirteen years old. I have always known I was a mistake, and ever since I was ten years old, I have been saving and planning to move out the day I turn eighteen. Which is pretty soon now I think of it,' I muse. Only four weeks away. I couldn't wait.

I didn't realise how silent Edward had been until it settled on us like an unwanted cloak.

'My poor, poor baby,' He whispered, cupping my face and bumping his nose against mine. I noticed his eyes were watering and a single tear slipped out and ran down his cheek. I knew I would be crying if I hadn't already accepted the fact that my parents didn't love me years ago. 'I will never, ever let you feel so unloved again,' he murmured crushing my face to his chest. 'I am so in love with you, my sweet baby girl,'

At that moment, everything came crashing into place.

I knew my feelings for him were not love, at least not yet anyway, but I knew I was heading in that direction. In response to his statement I snuggled in closer and ran my fingers through his hair.

He started planting small kisses all over my face, murmuring sweet words to me with one hand tangled in my hair and the other tight on my back. He positioned us so that he was lying on top of me and kissed just the corner of my mouth. I knew he was waiting for my approval so I very, very gently ran my lips across his.

**EPOV**

I whimpered and gasped as I felt her lips touch mine. Our first kiss. My First kiss and hopefully hers as well. I pressed my lips more forcefully to hers, but still kept the pressure gentle. There was an undercurrent of urgency in our lips and I rolled off of her and laid us both on our sides. I slowed down the kiss, wanting to keep it perfect and gentle and we caressed each other, whilst planting small occasional butterfly kisses on the others' lips. Wonderful.

I could see her eyes grow heavy and I pulled the blanket over us, pulling her onto my chest. 'Thank you for giving me my first kiss, my love, you are so beautiful,' I whispered in her ear whilst running my fingers through her hair. She muttered something unintelligible and began to relax under my fingertips.

I sighed and fell into a blissful sleeps with images of her running through my head.

**A/N- They shared their first kiss I know **** So sweet right?**

**Any suggestions on how Edward and Bella should exit the parents' house?**

**Love you all and please review **

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**My Angel My Baby My Girl**

**BPOV**

I woke up, squinting from the rays of sunshine coming through the gaps in my curtains. I felt a warm heat behind me and sighed contentedly when I remembered the events of yesterday. He really was wonderful and perfect and kind. He really was completely in love with me, and I loved it. I knew I didn't love him yet. Not quite. I wanted to learn about him, everything from his favourite colour as a child and his family. I wanted to know what he likes about me, if it was different from what all the other boys say. I wanted him, I realised as I turned gently in the bed to face him. He slept like an angel, _my _angel, utterly perfect and completely divine.

I heard him mumble in his sleep and his grip on my waist tightened as he pulled me closer and nuzzled his face into my cleavage. 'Mmm...' I heard him moan as he darted his tongue out to lick my bare skin. I gasped and threw my head back. Noticing my reaction he ran the tip of his tongue teasingly over me whilst lightly flicking my nipples through the thin fabric. I couldn't help clutching on his hair and shivering and I sighed as he began leaving a trail of kisses upwards to the corner of my mouth.

'Good Morning, my love,' I heard him whisper in my ear.

**EPOV**

I was having the most wonderful dream about my baby, when I woke up to the ever pleasant reality of sleeping in her embrace.

I knew today would be a long and mentally challenging day for the two of us. Not only were we going to pack up and leave this shithole for good, we were going to face the onslaught of my nutty, shitty family. Can't wait. I sighed deep and heavy as I ran my fingers through her beautiful locks, her eyes closed in contentment. My perfect baby doll, how much I loved her.

'Babe,' I murmured, not wanting to ruin the peaceful atmosphere, as I planted a kiss on her sweet spot just behind her ear.

'Mmm...' I heard her sigh out. I chuckled at how peaceful she looked. I nuzzled my face into her neck and placed sweet little sucking kisses along the column of her throat. Devine.

'You need to go and get washed and dressed. We will both be leaving soon and I'll drive us back to the palace.' I felt her tense in my arms and I stopped my assault on her neck to look at her. Didn't she want to be with me forever? Would she rather live with these shitty parents than the love of her life? I was started to feel my temper rise and I tried hard to contain it.

'You really mean it? You really mean we can just walk out of here; for good?' She asked with what looked like hope in her eyes. My anger immediately ceased; my beautiful girl wanted to be with me. At this realisation a huge goofy grin appeared on my face. I couldn't wait to get out of here and have her all to myself. I picked her up easily round the waist and chuckled as she squealed as I slowly set her on her feet at the foot of the bed.

'Yes, my baby, I really mean it-now scoot,' I turned her round and patted her on the arse and watched as that tight, firm ass of hers walk out of the room. God she was sexy.

I knew I would end up buying her new things, but I didn't know what was sentimental or important to her, so I set out to pack up most of her belongings. On top of her wardrobe were two fairly large suitcases and I got them down as quietly as I could. It was still early and I didn't want her parents to wake up just yet. As I got the second suitcase down, a large purple thing fell off and onto the carpeted floor. My mouth was agape as I realised what it was. My baby doll had a vibrator, and not just any vibrator a freaking rabbit.

I could feel myself getting hard at the thought of her getting off by this. A part of me was enraged that she would use something other than me to bring her pleasure, but the thought of her using this, in front of me, drove me insane with lust. I couldn't wait until we could shop for dirty, naughty things together.

I placed the vibe in the bottom of the suitcase, keeping in mind to play with that and her later. I walked to the large armoire and pulled open the drawer at the bottom, only to find her lingerie. It seemed my girl just kept on getting dirtier and dirtier. I gasped at the masses of naughty underwear in the drawer and moaned when I imagine her parading around in front of me in some of these pieces. I just kept on getting harder and harder this morning.

I realised that she hadn't taken any clothes with her to the bathroom so I decided to pick out her outfit myself. I rifled through her drawer and found a peephole deep purple bra and ran my fingers over the lace. How incredibly sexy. I quickly found the matching bottoms; a _crotch less _panty. Fuck me.

I laid these out carefully on the bed and took out the entire drawer and tipped it all into the suitcase. Placing the drawer back I looked through her wardrobe. I wanted her to be dressed in something revealing and sexy. In a way, I wanted her to be my personal slutty girl I thought darkly. I found a pair of dark denim booty shorts and selected a plain black low-cut tank top to go with it. She would look so fucking hot. After placing what little she had clothes wise in the suitcase, I squashed it all down and started to get to work with filling up the second case. I found a pair of black fuck-me-pumps and knew that they would go perfectly with the outfit and shoved her many heels and converse and boots into the second case. I began cramming the case with pretty much the rest of her room. She didn't have much but I would change all of that soon.

I leaned against her desk and chuckled as she burst through her door with a small towel wrapped around her. Her hair was damp and she looked so damn delectable I just wanted to nibble her all up.

'Did you pick out my clothes?' She asked me, eyeing the outfit I had placed on the bed. I gave a slow nod and moaned when she dropped her towel, standing in front of me completely and utterly bare. Fuck. My. Life.

She shimmied the bra on and pushed her breasts together so they bulged out of the fabric. She looked better in it than I could have ever imagined. Turning around she pulled the panties teasingly slow up her legs, flashing her bare pussy to me. My gripped tightened on the desk as I watched her put the remainder of her clothes on. I didn't want our first time to be me bending her over this desk and spanking her till she screamed my name.

She looked so hot and sexy dressed up in what I chose her that I couldn't help but run my hand teasingly over the swell of her arse. Just as I gave her a light spank whilst biting my lip to hold back a groan, her door was wide opened and her parents barged in.

They looked shocked to see me still in their home; did they honestly think I would ever leave the side of perfection? They looked to the foot of the bed where her two packed suitcases lay and her mother screamed 'What the hell do you think you're playing at Isabella?'

**A/N- Well there you have it folks! I was planning on writing more about them leaving and meeting Edwards' family, but I DIDN'T HAVE TIME AND THOUGHT THIS WOULD MAKE A GOOD CLIFFIE **

**Any suggestions on what The royals should do to our dear Bella when they meet her? Remember, this Isabella is confident and sexy**

**5 reviews for next chapter**

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone just wanted to thank you all so much for all of your lovely reviews, I read everyone and it makes me so happy to hear all of your thoughts and comments. It has just been a little over a week since my last post, so enjoy!**

**My Angel My Baby My Girl**

**Chapter 12**

**EPOV**

Renée's shrill voice echoed throughout the house as she screamed at my baby doll. I knew I needed to remain calm and keep my composure; it would not do to kill her parents now. Not when there could be witnesses. 'She is coming with me,' I answered the question in an tired, almost bored voice. This shit was just getting too much; couldn't they just accept that they were bastards and their daughter and I were made for each other?

'Like hell she is,' Charlie chipped in, his voice angry. 'I have spent eighteen years bringing up that shitty little bitch I have to call a child. We have had a hard life,' _I'm so sure, _I couldn't help but think. 'And then she came along and took what little we had left. Now if you think that I am going to let her live the pretty little life of a freaking _princess_ you have got another thing coming chap,'

I was fuming. How dare he, how fucking dare he, say his daughter ruined his life? I took a few deep breaths to calm myself, mentally telling myself it was not a good idea to fuck this shit up because my baby may want to do it herself at a later date. My calming techniques seemed to work so my next words came out icy cold and deadly 'You haven't got any fucking say in the matter Charlie. I think you are forgetting that I am your goddamn freaking _ruler_ and you have to obey whatever I say or you could easily spend the rest of your life in jail regardless of your little police job; it wouldn't be too hard to spin a little story saying how you 'violently attacked me'. I just hope that when you see Isabella living in luxury and the high life, just think that you could be doing the same if you only treated her better and actually fucking loved her,' I picked up the two suitcases and motioned for my angel to go first. She looked at me as if I hung the moon and it made me melt. I remembered the little outfit she had on and I could almost feel my eyes darken. Obviously seeing this, my girl bit her lip and sauntered out of the room, a new found confidence in her walk.

It happened so fast that I couldn't prevent it. Charlie had pushed my baby to the wall and hissed 'All you will ever be is just a whore,' He looked my angel up and down with disgust before spitting on her shoes. That was enough for me. I dropped the suitcase, picked him up by the collar of his shirt and punched him repeatedly in the stomach. I felt a delicate little hand wrap around my bicep and looked to see my baby girl at my side. 'Don't bother Edward, save it for another time,' she murmured pressing her lips to my neck. This immediately calmed me and I sighed and nuzzled into her neck, dropping a weeping Charlie to the floor in the process.

She smelt so good and I couldn't help but run my tongue up and down her throat, fully aware of the audience around us. My girl sighed and tilted her head back slightly and I left a tiny trail of wet little kisses up to her ear. 'Let's go,' I hummed into her ear and pulled the lobe into my mouth. I gave her a tiny pat on the arse and she turned around and hastily made her way down the stairs, out the front door and to my car. 'Don't let me hear from you again,' I said to the two huddled together sobbing with rage and pain on the floor. I picked the cases up and went outside to my car where I saw my sweet babe leaning casually against it. She didn't look like she was affected by today's events; she looked almost carefree and happy and I was so glad I made that look come on her face.

I clicked open the car with my keys and placed her bags in the trunk. I knew that on this car journey I would have to tell her about my crappy family; it was a twenty minute drive back to the palace so that should be just enough time to fill her in.

I noticed that she had already gotten herself seated in the car and I frowned at this tiny detail; my baby deserved to be treated like the princess she was.

I started the car and zoomed off. I loved the speed and wanted to share one of the things I enjoyed with my sweet baby. I took her hand gently in mine and pressed my lips to the side of it firmly. _Mine _was the thought running through my head and I loved the sound of it.

'There is something I need to tell you about my family babe,' I murmured into her soft hand. I saw her open her mouth to speak but I just wanted to get it all out quickly and get it over with, so I gently ran my fingers over her lips, halting her voice. 'Shh baby girl. I have brought some land in a very secluded area of this country, but I wanted you to design it and if you do that in the next week or so, it won't be ready for a few months. So unfortunately with have to stay with my shitty arse family for this time and I just thought that I should prepare you before you actually meet them,' I glanced over at her; her eyes were merely curious and excited. I love her so much, I thought as I cupped her soft cheek keeping one eye on the road. 'My brother Emmet, whom I am sure you have seen on the front page of the newspapers with drugs and beers at hand, is a complete and total dick. I never want you to be alone with him; he has hurt Esme and Rosalie before and even though he seems to be better I don't want to take any chances, especially not with you babe. Rosalie is his long term girlfriend and he sleeps behind her back all the time. Rosalie is nice I suppose, but very quiet and always tries to please Emmett so comes across as a kind of doormat,' I rolled my eyes at this term. I continued 'Jasper is my other brother and he has a wife called Alice. Jasper is extremely quiet and respectful to all ladies, so you don't have to be wary of him; it's his wife you have to worry about. Alice, or she-bitch as I like to call her, is a selfish brat. She wants the throne and will most likely be jealous of you, but don't take any of her crap. My mother, Esme is extremely irritating and nosey so don't be shocked if she starts going through our stuff, as she has done so before, just tell me and I'll sort her out. Carlisle is the only person in the family who I actually like. He is quiet and calm and extremely focused. He doesn't take any shit from anyone and he loves to read and listen to a lot of piano pieces. Myself and him are probably the only normal ones in the entire family so if you ever need anything and for some strange, peculiar reason I am not there just go to Carlisle. I can assure you that if you help me with the house designs tomorrow, we will be out of there soon baby,' I finished. I heard her sigh and I looked over to her to see a look of content on her face.

'I love it when you call me babe or baby,' She murmured and squeezed my hand. I just grinned stupidly and thought about the day when she would tell me she loved me.

We were arriving at the palace faster than I thought and I waited for the guards to open the gate before I drove up to the castle and parked my car into my garage. As soon as we parked up three servants came out and I gave them strict instructions to take my baby dolls' bags up to my suite. I opened the car door for her and she looked surprised but didn't object, and I led her up a small flight of stairs to the family room where I was sure most of my family would be. 'Brace yourself,' I muttered and opened the door at the sound of my baby's giggle. God I lived to hear that sound.

I went in first and saw Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Alice all seated, each doing their own individual things. I cleared my throat and they all looked up, only to gape at my baby girl with shock and surprise. I couldn't blame them, I thought, I had been pining after this girl for forever and then I suddenly bring her home.

Alice was the first to pipe up 'Well, well, well Edward who is this?' She asked, eyeing my baby up and down with jealously. My girl was hot and boy did everyone know it.

'This, Alice,' I sneered 'Is my girl Isabella and Isabella, this is my family,' I shuddered slightly at the term. I pulled out each of their names in turn, and when I came to Emmett, he got up, with a swagger in his step and came over to my baby whilst eyeing her up and down. He picked up her hand and carefully kissed the back of it. MINE! My mind roared, but I held myself back to see what my baby doll would do.

'If you are ever looking for a good time, I'd be happy to assist, we all know our Eddie here has had no experience in the sack whatsoever, and I think we all know that I am all man,' he murmured sleazily. My beautiful doll just raised one eyebrow and a smirk formed on her face.

'Oh don't worry, I know that my Edward is _all_ man,' She emphasized 'all' by cupping me roughly through my pants, making me grunt in satisfaction. I needed to get her upstairs- now.

I placed my arms round her waist and slung her over my shoulder and I spanked her arse once hard. 'It was nice meeting you all,' She moaned out as I carried her from the room; leaving a gobsmacked, offended Emmett and an amused, surprised family behind.

When I got to my suite, I planted her on top of a tall dresser. 'You dirty girl, touching me like that in front of my family,' I groaned in her ear 'You want it don't you? You want my cock?'. She whimpered and squirmed whilst she nodded. 'Say it,' I hissed moving my hands to pull off her shirt and tease her nipples through the slits in the lace.

'Yes I want it! I want you,' She moaned pressing herself further into my hands, showing me just how much she wanted it. My left hand stayed teasing her tits whilst my right slithered down to her booty shorts before I pulled them off of her in one quick motion.

'Too bad baby, you can't have me today,' I nipped her earlobe harshly 'you have been such a naughty, teasing girl; I don't think you deserve my cock, but I want to make you come. Can I do that baby, can I make you come?' I crooned and chuckled as she nodded frantically.

I moved my finger to the gap between her panties, all set to make her scream my name, when a knock on the door interrupted us. UI was going to ignore it when the bitch Alice herself barged in, looking disgusted at mine and my baby's state.

'What the fuck do you think you are doing in here Alice?' I roared.

**A/N- Oooh looks like Alice is in trouble now? Any ideas on what Edward and Bella should do to her? **

**What did you think of the almost lemon? Any improvements or suggestions**

**Review!**

**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- I know, I know, ages without an update but RL has been super busy lately :/ **

**I saw Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 at Midnight on the 14****th**** and oh dear God it was absolutely EPIC! I highly recommend to those who haven't seen it yet to see it soon as! I am actually seeing it again today and oh boy I cannot wait!**

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**My Angel, My Baby, My Girl- Chapter 13**

**EPOV**

'Well, honestly!' Alice ranted 'Here I was, just trying to be helpful and say that dinner is ready and that _I _could show Isabella around the castle, but I walk in here and you two are about to do the nasty! Can't a girl walk around her own home without having to see two people getting it on? Save it for the night time or at least have some respect and fuck elsewhere, you don't see Jazzy and I all up on each other seconds after meeting the family,' Alice, hands on hips, directed her line of sight to my baby, 'What must they think of you, Isabella?'

My angel flushed slightly and I was enraged. How fucking dare she come into my suite, berate what we are doing and interrupt us? I studied her face incredulously when she let her mask slip and I saw the jealous rage bubbling beneath the pissed off exterior. 'Your fucking jealous aren't you Alice? Your jealous that Isabella has got a hot little body and you cannot stand she is getting attention from me and the family. You wish Jasper would be all over you the way I am with Isabella, but here's the thing Alice,' I leant in close, towering over her weakening frame 'No-one gives two shits about you, not even your own husband, how fucking pathetic is that? Your family didn't want you, your friends didn't want you, my family do not want you, fuck, and even your own husband doesn't want you. Why don't you do everyone a favour and fuck off where you came from, back to that shit hole where you belong?' I finished and I was panting hard, spit spraying in her face throughout my whole speech. I had never spoke to her like that, for I could never be bothered to give her the time of day, but when she waltzes in here, acting like she owns the place and embarrasses my baby girl, I just have to do something.

Tears bubble up in Alice's eyes, but they are tears of rage not sadness, she lets out a shrill scream and runs from the room, slamming one of the double suite doors behind her. I calm myself slightly and turn back to my angel, where she is still sitting on the dresser, looking up at me with awe and... lust? Oh, she liked my little speech did she? I chuckled and walked over to her, standing between her legs and my arms circled her lower back. I heard her stomach rumble slightly and I very nearly slapped myself on the forehead. How could I forget to feed my baby?

'Shall we go for dinner baby?' I asked, my face buried in her hair. She nodded her consent and I tossed her her clothes and she quickly got dressed and composed herself. Hand in hand, we walked down several flights of stairs, until we made it to the main dining room.

I knew that this would be hard on me; not having her attention twenty four seven on me all the time when I had to share her beautiful thoughts and face with my family, but I would endure it. Soon enough, it would just be me and my baby doll in our own little palace in the middle of nowhere- perfect.

I threw open the double doors, my hand never leaving hers, and took long strides into the over furnished room to the two empty seats that where left. Just as my baby was about to sit down, I pulled her onto my lap, not caring about what my family would think.

An awkward silence fell over the room and each of my family members couldn't seem to look me in the eye, most likely embarrassed that they know what myself and my baby was about to do earlier. The only person who did look at me and my baby was Alice. She was still seething over what I had said to her earlier; but what can I say, the truth hurts.

What irritated me though, was that her glare was also directed to my angel, and I would not stand for that. 'Alice,' I hissed out 'You better stop looking at Isabella like that or I swear to God I will rip your fucking eyes out,' She proceeded to glare at me before quickly looking down at the table, a scowl still on her face. I suppose that would have to do for now. I settled my babe more comfortably on my lap. I could tell she was slightly embarrassed, considering we were the only couple seated like this, but I didn't care. I adored the closeness.

Carlisle cleared the silence in the room with a discreet cough. 'So Isabella, how old are you , you cannot be any older than twenty,' He asked. I didn't like it when he looked at Isabella. I knew it was completely innocent, but still, she was mine.

'I'm actually seventeen sir,' My sweet girl had murmured out, her voice like bells. The gasps around the room were impossible not to hear. I know, I know, she was five years younger than me, and technically still in school, but I don't care. I loved her and that was all that mattered, I didn't care what the media would say or what my family would think.

'Really Edward, a seventeen year old?' Esme croaked out. I nodded and glared at her. She was about to say more, but when she noticed my stare she looked away. The maids began to bring in the food and set it out on the table. I took note of the baffled look on their face when they saw my darling on my lap and dithered on where to put her plate. I took it from the hastily and set it next to mine.

I saw my baby about to pick up a fork, but I wasn't having that. I took it out quickly form her hand and proceeded to spoon feed her, placing small kisses on her face and cooing to her quietly in her ear. From the corner of my eye I saw my family look on with bewildered looks on their faces, all of them paused in eating, except Carlisle. I had told him how in love I was with Isabella and he knew how besotted I was with her. He understood that this was my way of showing it and I was glad that on of the family members understood us.

Carlisle proceeded to give everyone apart from myself and my angel a hard look which set everyone off into eating again and settle into a casual, yet forced, conversation. I blanked it all out apart from the little beauty perched on my lap.

I felt I was in complete and utter bliss as she nuzzled into my neck, her arms playing with one of my shirt buttons. I placed small, little kisses on her hair line and that's when it finally hit me.

She was mine.

**A/N- I had a longer chapter planned out for you, but I thought that I would give you this much first so you know that I haven't forgotten about you all!**

**I hope you all liked this chapter and I would love you to tell me your thoughts on how Edward is with Bella. **

**Please send me more of your wonderful reviews!**

**xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know that it had been ages since my last update and I want to apologise for that. **

**I also apologise if this chapter isn't very good, because I couldn't seem to get it right and I have re-done it about six times but it didn't want to co-operate, so I am sorry for that. **

**DISCLAIMER- Don't Own Anything**

**My Angel My Baby My Girl**

**Chapter 14**

**EPOV**

Currently, my life was almost perfect. It was practically perfect because I had Isabella Swan by my side. My sweet angel grew closer and closer to me more and more each day. Now, whilst this was extremely pleasurable, the only downside was my family.

My family seemed to linger around us, never giving us time alone. As soon as we were locked in any kind of intimate embrace, someone seemed to interrupt us and this made me incredibly sexually frustrated. I did not know why they did not like the idea of us having sex. With their partners, they usually make love on a daily basis; with the exception of Alice and Jasper. Jasper seemed to be attempting to avoid Alice even more than usual lately and seemed to cling onto myself and Bella whenever he could not go fishing. It was incredibly tiresome and I was beginning to grow agitated at this.

Now, you would think that Alice would be the worst to accept myself and Isabellas' relationship, but I was surprised to see that it was Esme who seemed to eye us up sceptically at each turn. I didn't know if it was because I was her favourite son or what, but she seemed to not approve of my relationship with my love and this made me angry.

I could not wait for us to move out and have a villa of our own. I know that if my mother insisted on daily visits, I would refuse. I wanted to pretty much cut off all ties with my family. I didn't need them anymore now that I had my baby.

'Honey,' Bella called, coming out of the bathroom with damp hair. She was a vision wrapped up in a gold silk short robe.

'Yes my baby,' I cooed, holding my arms out for her and pulling her on my lap, rocking her gently back and forth like a child. I loved treating her like this. This was a way to show her that she was the most precious thing in the world to me, that I wanted to care for her and treat her like my baby. I loved caring for her and I knew that I would always continue to do so.

'I was wondering if we could go back to my parents house,' The look I gave her must've been an angry slash incredulous one as she blanched back slightly and buried her small head in my neck and placed a kiss there.

'And why on earth would you want to do that, my silly girl?' I asked, tightening my grip on her and trying to keep my voice light, but there was no escaping the slight edge in it. If she thought she was leaving me and going back to live with her parents she has got another thing coming. I didn't want it to come down to me tying her up, I never imagined it, but as they say; desperate times calls for desperate measures...

'I just I wanted to pick up my mail and get all my documents and papers so they I can write to them and get them to start sending it here. I also need to take a trip to the school and say that I am ending the school year early,' She said quickly, obviously taking note of the distaste in my voice. She looked at me with her big brown orbs and smiled gently at me and I couldn't help but melt under her gaze and pull her in for a searing kiss.

'Okay my gorgeous baby,' I crooned, but a wicked thought crossed me 'But only if I can pick out what you wear, lingerie included,' I knew I was a possessive bugger, but seeing my babe prancing about in clothes I had picked for her, seemed to scream MINE in my head. I waggled my eyebrows at her giggle and she proceeded to hop off my lap after receiving a quick spank from me, and went off to dry her hair in the practical salon we had in our bathroom.

I walked into one of our wardrobes; yes I said _one _of our wardrobes. We had two walk-ins, one was for our regular clothes from Bella's recently purchased ball gowns to my Armani suits, and one which we were going to fill with new lingerie for my sexy baby and fun things for us both. Currently, there was only about a quarter of the closet full of Bella's underwear and we were planning on going shopping for more soon, which I could not wait for. I sauntered into the clothes closet and picked out a short brown plaid mini-mini skirt and a backless white tank top made of silky, flowing material. I picked out some knee-high brown heeled boots and decided to forgo a jacket. In the other closet, I took my time browsing through the lace and silk before deciding on just an extremely revealing thong. If she wore a bra, it would just show because of her backless shirt, I thought, snickering slightly to myself.

I lay it all on the bed and chuckled when she eyed up the clothes and rolled her eyes. She proceeded to get dressed whilst I eyed her hungrily up and down. My sex goddess must have noticed my gaze because she walked over to me and ran a finger down my chest whilst I smirked cockily at her and leaned back on my elbows. She turned round and rubbed her ass in tight circles round my engorged cock and I moaned and threw my head back, loving the feeling. Before I could react she had turned around and unzipped my pants before sucking the head of my hard cock in her mouth. I growled when I watched her bent over me, her boobs almost tumbling out of the shirt. She slapped her hand very gently across my balls before running out of the room and down the stairs. She had left me on the bed, a panting mess. She was so going to pay for that later.

My heart began to ache slightly at the separation from her and I immediately zipped up my pants and ran down the stairs in search for my love. She was a vision standing by the garage door waiting for me. Emmett had just came out from the garage, but I ignore the lingering stares he placed on my girls body. He just wasn't worth my time at the moment.

'Were to first, my love?' I asked taking her hand from across the console and squeezing it gently in my own. I loved how perfectly it fit there.

'My parents house I suppose,' she said with a small sigh and a pout on her lips 'I really don't want to see them, but they are going to be home because Charlie doesn't work until late and Renee will be there to most likely suck him off a few times,' She said with a grimace 'I don't understand why Renee does it though, she can rarely stand Charlie and I don't know why she doesn't just leave already,'

'Maybe it is because Charlie gets paid frequently and she can splash it out on drugs and booze,' I mused. My angel's parents truly baffled me. I didn't understand how they could not love such a wonderful creature as their daughter. I knew that they thought out relationship wouldn't last but I knew they would try and worm their way back into our lives once we were wed.

Wed. I couldn't wait to marry Isabella. I hadn't even told her I love her yet but I hoped that I portrayed it in my actions daily. We would have a big wedding, I decided. I wanted everyone to know that I was hers and she was mine. All of those pubescent boys would look on with envy as we were joined in matrimony and I would grin in their ugly faces.

I pulled up outside the house and glared at the outside cheeriness of it. The flowers were blooming and the house was painted a bright blue. Charlie and Renee probably did that to make them look like the perfect couple, a normal family. People didn't know about the drug abuse or the over alcohol consumption going on in there. I had a good mind to ruin them, to blurt out to all of their friends and family what they were really like, but I decided to save that for another time.

I always thought it was a good thing to have the dirt on everyone who you don't like. I had dirty little secrets about a lot of people, including my family members. Never know when it might come in handy.

Jogging round the car, I opened my babes' door and wrapped my arms tightly round her waist so she was attached firmly to my side. We could hear the shouts between Charlie and Renee before we even rang the bell. I wondered what they were fighting about as as soon as they knew someone was at the door they shut up.

Renee opened the door with a cheery smile on her face, but it quickly turned into a smirk when she saw Isabella. 'Come to return the whore, I see,' I looked smug and it took all my will power to not slap her in the face. Isabella did it for me though. 'How fucking dare you!' Renee roared, one side of her face going red with a small hand print on it. Bitch got what she deserved, I said smug. It was an incredible turn on to watch Isabella lash out at another then looking completely cool about it after. I just couldn't help but tease her and run my fingers over the swell off her arse, barely covered by the little skirt.

She giggled and blushed slightly at the feel of my fingers and buried her head under my arm just as her father came out. He paled as soon as he saw me and he was obviously remembering out last encounter and Isabella's words of me coming back another time.

'What're you back here for then,' He asked gruffly, trying hard to hide the trembling in his voice. He was scared and I revelled in it.

'Just here to pick up Isabellas documents and mail,' I said, never removing my hard gaze from him. With a jerk of his head, he motioned for us to come in and get what we wanted. Renee was still seething by the door but Charlie gave her a look that said, speak and you die.

Isabella headed up the stairs first, her arse waving around in my face cheekily. I chuckled and teasingly licked one arse cheek and swatted the other and grinned madly when she squealed. I loved playing with her like this. She quickly swiped a folder out of a cabinet on the upstairs landing and raised her eyebrows when she saw that her mail had been placed inside it.

We left quickly after that and departed after Isabella waved cheerily to her parents and hopped in the car. The school was a couple of blocks away, so the car ride was fairly quick and easy. Once I had helped my love out of the car my phone began to ring and I noticed that it said Esme on the screen. I rolled my eyes when I saw this but knew I would have to answer or she wouldn't stop ringing until I did. She was irritating like that.

'Go on ahead baby girl, I'll catch up,' I told Isabella before opening my phone sharply 'Yes,' I snapped. I didn't like my time with Isabella to be cut short and my mother knew that I was out with her. She better have a good reason for calling.

'Edward, how are you baby?' She cooed and I rolled my eyes. She obviously wanted something and she was trying to 'soften me up'. Little did she know I only wanted Isabella calling me baby. Esme laughed awkwardly after me not answering and cleared her throat before continuing 'I just wanted to ask if I could talk to you later, alone,' I rolled my eyes. I knew she was going to try and persuade me that Isabella was not right for me. I decided to humour her and arrange a sitting with her but the only way I would come if my Isabella would be present. After reluctantly agreeing, we hung up and I went off in search of my baby girl.

I headed to the main entrance and rounded a corner to see her chatting to a boy. A boy I recognised as a Mr Michael Newton. Rage seeped through me and a bit of hurt sidled its way in there as well. Why would she hurt me like this by talking to another man without me present, without my permission? Without making my presence known, I listened in to the tail end of their conversation.

'Well what about the weekend after next?' The boy looked at her with an eager look on his face 'if you can't do this weekend,' He added. What were they planning to do? Was Isabella planning on leaving me for this worthless human? How dare...

'Mike, to be perfectly honest, I am not interested on going on a date with you. I have a real man waiting for me and I wouldn't settle for something like you,' my angel snapped, making my heart swell with pride. She really must love me. Deciding to make my presence known, I walked up behind my love and looped my arms around her hips, pulling her ass into my crotch.

'Have you done everything, babe?' I asked before placing a kiss under her ear, all the while staring at Mike. He went pale; he must've recognised my voice from the night I beat him up. With a parting squeak Mike scurried off whilst bashing into about six different teachers roaming the corridors.

The teachers all immediately recognised me of course and began to babble away; some in excitement and some in fear. I ignored them all and only focused on the sexy thing in front of me. I spun my girl round and I felt the need to claim her as I pushed my lips to hers and forced one of my legs between her thighs. She gasped and grounded down on me when I sucked and sucked and left a dark purple mark under her ear. How sexy.

I pulled away and smirked at the deep look of lust on her face and she quickly snapped out of it and glared at me teasingly, knowing I had just turned her into a pie of goo. She took some papers off the desk and took my hands in hers before leading me out of the building, winking at baffled faculty members as we walked past.

* * *

><p>We arrived back in the palace, hand in hand and fully ready to fuck each other after a good twenty minutes of teasing each other into oblivion as we were driving home. Just as we were about to run up the stair to our room one of the snooty butlers stopped us.<p>

'Your mother has requested you, Prince Edward,' He sniffed out 'Isabella was not requested and she is waiting for you in her study,' he said before turning on his heel and scurrying out of the hall. I glared after him before taking Isabellas hands and leading her up to the study.

'Edward, I don't think I should come with you, your mother doesn't seem to want me there,' She hesitantly said as we approached the study door. I just gave her a look before dragging her into the room where my mother sat stiffly, raising her eyebrows at mine and Isabellas' joined hands.

'So glad you could join me, Edward,' she said pointedly ignoring my baby. 'I would like to talk to you about your current relationship. This... fling of yours will affect the country in the worse way possible. If you care about your family and your future, you will end this preposterous relationship,' She said, lips pursed and eyes wide. 'It is outrageous of you to think that this thing between you both will ever work. She is _seventeen_ years old, a minor no less, not to mention she dresses like a slut most of the time. Can't you see she is just after your money and...'

By this point in time I was seeing red. She had just insulted mine and my sweethearts relationship, called her a slut and a gold-digger.

This was war.

**AUTHORS NOTE-**

**I have a new story out and it is called Run Rabbit Run. **

**Give it a go and tell me what you think, I really appreciate all of your thoughts and ideas. **

**Peace Out.**

**Review please **


End file.
